


F-O-N

by night1947



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: CP:    戴肯/靶眼，月光石/靶眼、夜魔侠/靶眼提及来源：Marvel警告：OOC；没有爱；靶眼性转；昵称：Lester（莱斯特）- Letty（莱蒂）在奥斯本领导的复仇者队伍中，靶眼作为鹰眼，戴肯作为金刚狼。





	

月光石约了哨兵，像是在进行一个集邮游戏。金发的美丽女性带有难言的致命魅力，她拥有的力量散发诱惑。强大存在总会引诱他人，但本身却造成太多变数。月光石难以控制，而哨兵不过是奥斯本的又一个宠物。

对比之下，缩在转角假装刷牙的靶眼看起来太过显眼了。

奥斯本的疯姑娘还穿着晚宴时的墨蓝礼服，裸露肩背的长裙却让她看起来意外沉静。她没有戴面具，仔细打理过头发，精致的珠坠被编进金发里，束成的短辫贴在耳边，随着她的动作轻轻晃动，像是鹦鹉最漂亮的尾羽，挠的人心底发痒，然而脖颈上的白色项带则太过刺眼，与其称为装饰，实则更像标记者的警告。靶眼几乎目不转睛盯着月光石，渴望沉在眼底，而戴肯注意到她极漂亮的蝴蝶骨上炫耀着层叠已愈合的伤痕，近肤色的旧痕隐蔽又醒目，让他想到雌豹柔滑发亮的珍贵皮毛。

他知道月光石完全不喜欢靶眼。

随着房门的关闭，靶眼的失落像是安全气囊一样嘭的炸开，填满走廊，戴肯几乎要被这罕见的情绪逗笑了，毕竟她面对他时只会变得警惕且愤怒。于是戴肯向前走了一步，暗示的费洛蒙弥散进空气里，让靶眼立刻就察觉了他的存在——或许是杀手的直觉，她对他的费洛蒙太过敏感，一旦过量就会让安抚变作威胁，引诱成为恐吓。他看着她面向他绷紧了身体，诱发的恐惧被推到战斗的渴望之后，她松松的抓着那支没有泡沫的牙刷，像炸毛的野猫完全伸出利爪。

所以这就是问题所在——她的敏锐让她易于操纵又难以掌控，而战斗的意识与姿态又太过迷人。她今晚总算没穿鹰眼那身配色诡异的制服，墨蓝色很适合她，将她的眼睛衬的非常好看。

戴肯抿了一下嘴角，对靶眼露出与往常无二的恶意笑容。

“是我，亲爱的。”戴肯摊了摊手向她走去，恰好止步在安全距离的刻线上，毫不掩饰打量的目光。靶眼无视他虚伪的蜜语，以冷漠应对挑衅。走廊里的监视器还在运作，他们仍被注视，她并不害怕打破规则所受到的惩罚，但也会思考是否值得。戴肯向她伸出收敛利爪的手，这次她没有发现费洛蒙晕散在呼吸中，“我们之间或许有些误会。”

“想聊一聊吗？”

靶眼抬头看向戴肯，负面情绪相继褪去，灰蓝色的眼瞳澄澈而纯净，空洞中错觉出天真的光影。她会像每个被操纵者那样温驯的走到他身边，跟上他的脚步，而戴肯第一次了解她能露出如此无辜的浅笑，让他差点忘记嗜杀刻尽她的血脉灵魂里。

他们在房间里打了一架，毁掉一半家具，牙刷被用作利箭，珠坠亦成凶器。最终戴肯跨坐在靶眼身上死死制住她的挣扎，小巧精致的宝石被愈合的伤口从胸膛里挤出，滚落在地发出清脆的回音。靶眼喘息着发出断断续续的疯笑，她侧着脸努力看向戴肯，舔去滴在她唇边的戴肯的血，而戴肯注意到她被自己划破大半的礼服，墨蓝的裂口中裸露出苍白的皮肤，苍白的皮肤上渗出鲜红的爪痕。那条白色的项带还好好环在靶眼脖子上，他毫不犹豫的冲着这警告咬下去。空气中扩散铁锈的咸腥，血液里注入欲望的甜香，戴肯厮磨碾上她的唇角，尝到血和牙膏的薄荷香，靶眼睁大了双眼对他露出难以置信的目光，她甚至忘记了挣扎，看着他好像他才是他们之中脑子有病的那个一样。

戴肯露出笑容，亲吻她淡色的唇瓣，发现那比想象中还要柔软。

“我恨你，混蛋。”靶眼轻声诅咒，瞳孔因憎恨缩小又被强行唤起的欲望慢慢撑大，失焦的目光不知望向何处，在昏暗的室内，极黑中倒映月色，深渊中亮起火。

戴肯替她梳理散开的短发，几乎怜悯的吻上她的眉心，拥抱中制服印上对方错落的血痕，他将终于安静的杀手圈进臂弯里。靶眼咬着牙看着他，让他想过幼时见过的野猫，成年后追逐过的猎豹，独居的猫科受伤却屏息，窝在栖息地自己舔舐伤口，不肯流露一点哀求，而他看见极为漂亮的皮毛上，淋漓的鲜血闪闪发亮。

“我喜欢你，莱蒂。”戴肯抱着她，用力按进她的伤口。金发的姑娘浅浅的抽气，伸手抚上他的脸颊，沾满鲜血的苍白指节钳住他的下颌推开他凑过来的脸，戴肯低了低头含住她冰凉的指尖。

“为什么你还没因说谎而死。”

“因为我在疼痛前就能愈合。”

金刚狼之子咬着她的手指含糊回应，拥住靶眼纤细柔韧的腰腹。他轻轻抚摸她的手臂和脊背就像爱抚宠物，只等皮肤上浮起淡粉，就能剥开期待已久的果实。

“你想打开灯吗？”把靶眼拖上床时戴肯问她，被毒素侵蚀的猎物摇了摇头，他笑的露出犬齿，温柔的撩开她贴在额上被汗湿的碎发，“你知道你的眼睛在黑暗里有多好看吗，莱蒂?”

莱蒂不知道，她听不清戴肯的话，在他手中扭动发颤，粗喘着将所有意志用来抗拒升腾的渴望。戴肯知道她不擅长这个，知道她享受所有的快感。他终于如愿以偿解开那条刺目的项带，将墨蓝色的衣裙撕的更碎扯落到地上。莱蒂发出细弱的溺水般的呜咽，眼睛里晃荡着盈盈的光。

“是奥斯本给你选的裙子？他终于受不了你的品位了？”

戴肯划过她腰腹柔滑的曲线，帮她褪下仅剩的内衣，让她赤裸的脊背贴上他的胸膛。裸露大半晚的皮肤传来冰凉的触感，他埋进莱蒂的金发咬住她的后颈，轻轻磕碰那弯弧度，嗅到她皮肤上透出极淡的苦橙香和浓烈的欲望。

“莱蒂，甜心。”他亲亲他的木偶，“你喜欢被虐待，是不是？”

激怒靶眼太容易了，她从喉咙里发出沉闷的嘶吼，睁大了眼睛像是被撕开伤口的野兽，挣扎着用手肘重击戴肯的胸腹想同他搏斗，戴肯死死抱住他，咬牙笑着忍受直到莱蒂重新跌回他怀中。她不会知道自己一戳就爆的模样有多可爱。

“莱蒂……”戴肯叫她的名字，只是叫她的名字，手顺着柔软的胸脯向下探索。他忍不住亲吻莱蒂的额头。

费洛蒙沸腾起来。

她被戴肯仅用双手撕碎，而后重组，温吞的焰火蔓上脊柱，血液涌动震耳欲聋，她听不见自己破碎的哽咽，呼吸掩盖哀求的颤音，仰高脖颈再无所谓露出要害，泪水和汗水融在一起，疼痛和快感连接在一起，她在昏暗的冷光中看见戴肯亮如熔岩的眼睛，手指陷入他漂亮坚实的背肌，掐痕在下一秒愈合然后覆上新的淤迹。最原始的渴求冲散了理智，她尖叫了，又或许没有。当从战栗中回神时，她茫然的凝视戴肯抽手从她腿间勾出黏丝，疯狂的想被欲望填满。

“你喜欢这个。”

莱蒂迟了两秒才意识到戴肯在笑她对快感的抗性，而她坐在他大腿上无力扭动磨蹭，几乎湿透，因余韵颤抖不停，发出甜腻的呜咽就像家猫摊在主人腿上索求爱抚的咕噜。

“戴肯……”莱蒂叫他的名字，只是叫他的名字。

最后一丝暗示早在空气中燃尽，往日的愤恨全部隐去只剩下纯粹的渴望，她急切地攀上戴肯的肩膀将他推到在床铺上，不等他勾起手指就主动爬上了他的下腹，莱蒂抽噎着发出模糊的抱怨，骑在戴肯身上，将他容进一片湿热软窄的困境。莱蒂轻轻触着戴肯的胸膛支撑自己，勾动腰肢摇摆起伏，她露出好看的笑容，目光透过戴肯望向深处。直到他们再无间隙，直到他们耗尽一切，在轻声的叹息中什么也不剩下。

戴肯握住她的腰，捉住她的小臂，将她拉下来接吻，怀疑奥斯本留着她并非因为信任或是他需要一个鹰眼——奥斯本不信任任何人，而超能者队伍中的凡人太过脆弱显眼，戴肯莫名的猜测他没有处理掉她只因为莱蒂对作为雇佣兵的那些原则有怪异的坚持，让奥斯本满足于使靶眼放弃刀枪拿起弓箭，让杀手忍下杀人的渴望，转而做上拯救的事业，让他自以为掌控了一个无畏的灵魂，认为她值得这一切。

“满足了？”戴肯问她。

金色短发的姑娘喘息着翻倒在戴肯身侧，依靠着他的手臂，而戴肯看着她，伸手卷住她一缕头发，等她慢慢平复呼吸，皮肤上的诱人红晕都逐渐褪去。莱蒂灰蓝色的眼瞳仍氤氲水汽，她凑近他，勾起恶劣的微笑同他耳语，“还不错，可夜魔侠比你大多了。”

餍足僵硬在脸上，戴肯猛地想起招募这个疯子的奥斯本确实也是疯子。

靶眼大笑着被戴肯按到在床上，恼羞成怒的变种人在她肩胛上留下大片深深的齿痕。戴肯带着几乎可见的暴怒掐住她的腰再次撞入她的身体，让笑声碎在上升的信息素里。靶眼下意识绷紧躯体，却更清晰的感受到他坚定地推向深处。直到莱蒂被刺激的绞紧床单，蜷起脚趾发出颤抖的尖叫，挣扎着想从不断的碾磨中逃离，戴肯卡住她的后颈制服她所有的反抗，在让她哭到说不出话前都不打算考虑放过她。

 

靶眼在早餐时间没有说话，让整个房间都安静了不少。她放弃反驳维多莉雅的指令，忽视毒液的疑问，不想接阿瑞斯的话，专心埋头在自己的早餐里。她带了面具，鹰眼的制服遮盖住所有的痕迹，而戴肯注意到她手腕不受控制的颤抖，当她差点将叉子掉到盘子里时，月光石转头看她。

金发的美丽女性露出微笑，亮蓝的眼睛里头透出几分好奇和微妙的热情。她突然伸手抓住了靶眼的手腕，靶眼并没有躲开她。

“我抓住你了。”

初阳的橙光爬上高塔，月光石仍在微笑，戴肯嗅到空气里猛然上升的欢愉和渴望，他几乎能透过那副紫色的面具，看见靶眼闪闪发光的灰蓝色眼睛。阿瑞斯和鲍勃目瞪口呆的看着月光石拉走了靶眼，毒液疑惑的看着他们的表情，“你们怎么了？”

阿瑞斯突然不知道该怎么给他解释。

而戴肯看着靶眼离开的背影，作为鹰眼，随身背负的箭筒挡住了漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他想起月光石坚定又游离的态度，想起她的游戏。

月光石完全不喜欢靶眼。

月光石一点都不讨厌鹰眼。


End file.
